City of Broken Angels
by TJ Morgenstern
Summary: (Sequel to City of Broken Hearts) Alexa and Jonathan are both half demon half angel. Their parents have spent their whole lives trying to protect their children from the dangers of the Shadow world and the cruelness of the clave. But what happens when two teenagers want to find out more about who they and their family really are?
1. Chapter 1

**(So fabulously unedited)**

**I'm back baby. Hey my lovely fallen angels, I missed you guys :D well now I'm back and with my newest story which I hope you all like and if you want to see something happen in the story tell me and I'll add it in. **

**Reminder to everyone this is the sequel to City of Broken Hearts, if you haven't yet read that I suggest you do because you'll have no idea what is actually going on here. :)**

**For a playlist I think the song Warrior by Beth Crowley is beautiful and describes this story and the actually TMI series beautifully.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Chapter One<span>**

**Five years later.**

Magnus ran a hand through his black, non-glittery hair, not having time to have done himself up this morning. He sighed tiredly as he crossed out yet another location on the giant world map before him.

"Not there either," he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

For years now he had been assigned the case of finding the where bouts of Clarissa and Sebastian Morgenstern, but he wasn't assigned the case until Jace Herondale joined the clave. As much as Jace spoke about being over Clary, Magnus could clearly see he wasn't. Jace's main priority for the last five years was to track down Clarissa and her family. At first Magnus refused, saying how he should just let her go, that she had chosen Sebastian over him and that was the end of it. Jace then threatened to have Magnus killed, he wouldn't have even needed a reason to have Magnus dead.

Magnus the agreed to track them, only because he still felt like he had a lot to live for. His husband Alexander Lightwood/Bane being the main reason.

Magnus closed his eyes and concentrated on the items before him. One being Clary's old drawing book, still only half full because she hadn't been able to finish it.

Having something of Clary's also helped him to track the children because of how they were in her womb when she had run, so anything close to her was close to them. Although difficulties came with this. The children must bare the runes of a nephilim before he is able to track them, like Clary. Until then he could be tracking any demon or angel out there without knowing, he found that out the hard way. Now all he can really do is wait and hope that Clary decides to draw runes on her children.

"Magnus," an unforgettable low sexy voice said from the door of Magnus' study. Magnus turned around to find two sets of bright blue eyes staring back at him, a smirk plastered on Magnus' face as he stared at the sexy shirtless man before him.

Magnus gave his husband a small tired smile as he rose to his feet.

"How has the tracking been going?" Alec asked as he walked over to Magnus and let his husband pull him into an embrace.

"I still have to wait a while longer, but hopefully not too long. All this tracking hasn't given me enough time to do what I want," Magnus complained as he stared hungry eyed down at his husband's naked chest. Alec leaned close and started to pepper Magnus' neck with soft peck's, smiling as he did so.

"Well, Jace isn't here pestering you. The front doors locked and you could just stop early tonight and no one would find out," Alec smiled wickedly.

"Oh Alexander, I love how that mind of yours works," Magnus said as he dipped his head down and kissed his lover soft and lovingly, but the kiss soon it turned hot and passionate.

Alec fumbled with the buttons on Magnus' shirt and threw the materiel to the ground, running his hands over the man's chest.

"Well, maybe I could knock off early tonight, love." Magnus agreed. Alec smiled happily and continued to kiss his partner.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make this night worth it."

….

**One Month Later. **

Magnus' eyes lit up as the location of the Morgenstern family came flashing across his mind. Australia. A half smile spread across his face as he rose from his seat. Magnus turned around and began to head for the door when he pulled himself to a halt.

Magnus remembered the broken expression on Clary's face when she was told that her children couldn't live. She ran away for their safety, not because she wanted to. And he would have done the same if he were her.

Magnus walked over to a wall and made himself a portal. Since there was warding around the house he can't get himself that close so he'll have to walk for most of it.

With the image fresh in his mind Magnus stepped through the portal and felt himself lift from the ground. What felt like a few seconds later Magnus came back onto the solid ground, stumbling a little as he landed.

Magnus turned his head and took in the surroundings. There was a long beach and many hills made from sand with small patches of grass far from the ocean.

Magnus ran his hair through his sweating hair and looked around. He knew which way he had to go, the only problem was it would take a while to get there for the portal could take him no longer then here. Magnus took a deep breath and began to walk, the sooner he got there the better.

…..

"Daddy, do you have to leave?" Alexa asked as she latched onto her father's leg, snuggling her head into the materiel of his pants.

Sebastian smiled down at his daughter, leaning down to bring her into a hug. "I won't be long and I always come back, you know that."

"You just always have to leave to go to circle meetings," Alexa pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Now Alex," Clary said as she walked over to her daughter and husband. "You have to let daddy go to his meetings."

Clary smiled as she leaned down and picked up her daughter. Alexa rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she looked over at her father, pouting her lip and batting her emerald green eyes. Sebastian leaned down and kiss his daughter in the cheek then kissed his wife on the lips.

"Now where is Jonathan?"

"MUM DAD," they heard Jonathan yell from the front door. "There is someone here to see you both."

Clary placed her daughter back on the ground and looked at Sebastian with a worriedly look. "Who do you think it could be?" Clary asked. Sebastian shrugged in return.

"Jonathan Alexa, go to the room," Sebastian warned.

Both children could see how serious they're parents were and quickly ran off to their room, but still peaked their heads around the door way to look.

Sebastian grabbed his seraph blade and so did Clary.

They had never had visitors other than the circle before, and every time that any member from the circle had to visit they contacted Clary and Sebastian first.

Sebastian and Clary both stopped as they looked at the person waiting for them at the door.

"Clarissa….." Magnus said cheerfully. "Sebastian." He said with as little hatred as he could give.

"Magnus," Clary said, her eyes were so wide they could have popped out of her head. Clary dropped the seraph blade in her hand and ran to embrace her friend. "I've missed you all so much." Clary said, on the verge of tears.

"We've missed you too," Magnus said, hugging his red headed friend back.

"Wait," Clary suddenly said, letting go of the hug and stepping back a little. "You're here with the clave, aren't you?" Clary said, fearfully.

"What? No, no Clary I'm not. I give you my word that I have come alone," Magnus said, looking down at the fear he could see in her face suddenly turn to relief. "Now are you going to invite me in?" Magnus asked.

Magnus stepped into the house and Clary lead him to the lounge room.

"It's okay Sebastian, you can go to the meeting," Clary whispered to her husband.

"Clary I don't want to leave you and our children here alone, with the warlock" Sebastian said firmly.

"Sebastian, it's just Magnus. He won't try anything and if he does I can handle it," Clary said confidently, knowing Magnus would do nothing of the sort to hurt her or her family. "Just go, and I promise I'll contact you if anything happens," Clary said, batting her eyes at her husband knowing that he had a weakness for that.

"….Fine," Sebastian finally said, he sounded a little pissed though. He leaned down as kissed her on the lips before grabbing out his Steele. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, before exiting through the front door.

Clary sighed in relief and walked over to sit across from Magnus. "How did you find us?" Clary asked, no hesitation in her voice.

"You placed runes on your children, which helped me to track you," Magnus explained.

"How does that help to track us?" Clary asked, so confused at his explanation.

"When you were pregnant with them you had runes on yourself. Since I had nothing of importance to them, I grabbed something that belonged to you. I couldn't track you, so I waited for you place runes on them both, so they have your DNA and runes." Magnus explained.

Clary still felt confused by this concept, but decided to just move on to the most important question. "Are you going to tell the clave? Are you going to bring anyone here?"

"It has been what I was ordered to do. But I came here alone, since I did so do you really think I have any desire to bring the clave here?"

"You're going to cover for us?" Clary said, shock clear in her voice.

"Yes of course. I wouldn't want to destroy the family you have worked so hard to create," Magnus said heart fully.

"Now Clary if you don't mind me asking, what rune did your children have upon them?" Magnus asked, curiosity running through him.

"The parabatai rune, along with strength," Clary said. "They have been training for months to become parabatai, they were so happy when they could finally do the ceremony." Clary smiled at the memory.

"Clary, just because I'm covering for you doesn't mean the clave still can't find you with another warlock to look for you. You can't place anymore runes upon your children," Magnus warned, not wanting any harm to come to Clary or her children.

"But they'll need runes to be shadowhunters," Clary said.

Magnus sighed and looked at Clary with worriedly eyes. Clary got the hint and cross her arms over her chest. "No, I can't do that to them."

"Clary it's the only way."

"By doing what my mother did to me, erasing their memories of who they are," Clary said angrily.

"Well it's better than having them killed, tortured or experimented on by the clave," Magnus said firmly, watching a mix of emotions on his friends face. Anger, sadness, fear and guilt.

"I—I'll talk to Sebastian about it tonight and get back to you on it in the morning." Clary said, about to break into tears.

"Mum?" Jonathan said as he came into the lounge room, Alexa slowly following behind him.

Clary dried her eyes. "Jonathan, Alexa come here," Clary motioned for her children to come and sit by her. Both children quickly walked up to their mother and sat on either side of her.

"Kids, this is Magnus Bane a friend of mine," Clary introduced Magnus. "Magnus, this is Alexa Hope." Clary said as she motioned towards her daughter. Alexa tucked some of her white hair behind her ear. "And this is Jonathan Christopher," Clary said motioning to her son, she brushed some of his red hair from his face.

"Are you a warlock?" Jonathan asked as he looked at the man known as Magnus Bane before him. He had only asked because of Magnus' eyes and how they looked so cat like.

"Yes I am," Magnus smiled as he winked at Alexa, who he caught staring at his eyes. Alexa blushed slightly and straight away looked at the ground.

"Why are you here?" Alexa asked. "Are you apart of the clave? I've heard mother and father talking about them. They sound like terrible people."

"No, I'm not a part of the clave," Magnus reassured the children.

After what felt like a short while of discussing Magnus said, "Well, I better get going. I'll come back tomorrow and see what you decide," he rose from his seat.

"No," Clary exclaimed. "Stay, tell me about everyone, what's happened since I've left?" Clary asked kindly. Magnus smiled and sat back down.

"Well, I'm married to Alec."

"By the angel congratulations," Clary smiled gleefully.

"Alec? Isn't that a boy's name?" Jonathan asked. "Jonathan," Clary gasped.

"Clary its fine. Yes, Alec is a male name and he is my husband," Magnus said, no shame shown in his voice. He had had enough weird stares and heard enough comments that it no longer bothers him.

"I like that name," Jonathan smiled. He never really cared who people chose to be with, as long as they were happy. Right?

Magnus smiled at the young boy and continued to talk. "Simon is engaged to Isabelle and they have a son who is about nine now same as your children and his name is Max. And Jace…is now a member of the clave."

Magnus could see the shock on Clary's face and the sadness when he mentioned Jace. "Clary I'm sorry."

"No it's fine," tears started to weld in Clary's eyes. "It's fine."

"Are you sure, mum?" Jonathan asked. "Maybe we should go Alex." Jonathan jumped up and Alexa followed after him until they were out of the room.

"So, what else has happened in New York?" Clary said as she wiped her tears away.

…

"HE WANTS US TO WHAT?" Sebastian basically yelled as he ran his hand through his snow white locks. That warlock coming here was trouble from the beginning, Sebastian kept repeating in his mind over and over again. Magnus wanted his children to forget who they really are.

"Sebastian, he says it's the only way. Believe me I don't want them to lose their memories of who they are either, but their lives are on the line here." Clary said as a tear ran down her cheek and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop any sobs from coming out.

Sebastian looked worriedly at his wife and walked over to her, gently caressing her cheek as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Please don't cry my angel." Clary looked up at her husband and then leaned in towards his chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head against his chest. "We'll figure this out, together."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. If you want to see something happen within this story please tell me and I'll see what I can do.<strong>

**Sorry for the late update guys, I am just dealing with some shit at the moment and I just didn't feel like writing. But I buckled down and got this up. Sorry for going on, you guys don't need to hear my shit. I hope you all like the first chapter. **

**Could you guys give this chapter at least 10 reviews please, and I'll try and have the second chapter up as soon as I finish writing it.**

**Until next time. Bye :P**

**-TJ Morgenstern, the princess of the fallen angels. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Unedited)**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter, but good news I am officially 15, yes my birthday was only two days ago and I had the best party ever. I got supernatural and adventure time stuff and loads of books (including the bane chronicles) and so much chocolate and money. Sorry for bragging. And I love my friends for helping me celebrate my birthday in the most awesome sleepover party ever! I cannot put it into words about how much I love my babe's. :)**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviewing, glad everyone loved it and is excited to read on. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two.<span>**

**Alexa and Jonathan-15years old.**

The cold wind blew as Alexa exited the school building, the wind causing her silver white curls to blow into her face and her papers to almost fly out of her hands from the force of the wind. As annoying as the wind could be on days like this, she liked the cold, the cloudy skies and the rain. But most of all the snow. Although she had never seen snow before, from living in the land down under. She had always pictured it to be, beautiful.

Making her way down the steps, she looked around for her brother. Once she spotted the sight of bright red hair she quickly walked over towards him, but stopped herself once she saw who he was with. God what a user, Alexa though as she glared at the girl talking to her twin brother.

Ever since they had moved to this school, after being expelled from others. Girls would always use Alexa by being her "friend", talking to her, trying to get close to her or even just asking about Jonathan. They would only ever use her to get to her brother, and lord how she hated. But the worst part was that Jonathan knew that girls would use her, but he had never tried to stick up for her once. Some brother.

Once her "friend" had giggled and left Alexa approached her brother and stood beside him. He looked down at her worriedly.

"What's the matter, Alex?" Jonathan asked, his voice was deep but still sounded a little high pitched. At least puberty got him back for her. Ever if it was only for a short time.

"Nothing," Alexa shrugged, not bothering to look up at her brother.

"There is something wrong and I know it," Jonathan pointed out, he was always so stubborn. Father said he got that from mother. "So tell me or I will never stop bugging you."

"How about the fact that all my friends use me to get to you," Alexa said. Her face was scrunched up and her lips pouted, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her voice was only an annoyed whisper. Although Jonathan still heard it.

"I will admit, yes most of the girls that you call 'friends' do flirt with me," Jonathan said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He felt guilty that this would happen to his sister, she is a truly amazing person and he hated to see such things upset her. "But," Jonathan continued. "I've never agreed to ever go out with any of the girls and if you don't believe me…"

"Don't worry," Alexa cut him off. "I believe you. I just wish I could have a friend who would be a friend because of who I am, not who you are." Alexa shrugged as if it was completely hopeless.

"Don't worry sister dearest," Jonathan said. "You're way too good for all these mundane's."

Alexa laughed. "What the actual hell is a mundane?"

"I have no clue at all," Jonathan said. "I've only ever heard father say it."

…

"Hi aunty Clary." A familiar soft voice said as Magnus and Natasha walked through the front doors. "Hello Clarissa dearest, where is that husband of yours and those children?" Magnus asked as he walked a couple of steps behind his daughter.

Both Magnus and Alec decided they wanted to raise a family together a year after Magnus had tracked Clary and Sebastian down. They had adopted her when she was one and now she's six. Natasha had dark skin, like Magnus' and dark obsidian hair like his and Alec's she also had light green horns sitting on top of her forehead with green eyes to match. She's a warlock, like Magnus. And since warlocks were abandon at birth Magnus felt the need to adopt her, not wanting her to have a miserable life just because she was born.

"Sebastian just went to pick them up. Why you ask?"

"Because I don't want Sebastian to jump out and kill me, I know he hates me."

"Oh and you like him?"

"Point taken." Magnus shrugged, he was defeated for now.

"Mum we're home."

"Alex!" Natasha squealed as she ran up to Alexa and hugged her tightly. Alexa returned the hug. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"I haven't seen you either, how are you?" Alexa asked as she let go of the hug. At least Natasha was her friend.

"I'm good. Daddy brought me here with him today so I could see you and Jonny." Natasha giggled, she was so happy to see her cousins, Aunty Clarissa and Uncle Sebastian. She hasn't seen them in what felt like months.

"I'm good daddy went out and got me some new sparkly clothes and daddy also taught me shadowhunter training in case I might need it one day," Natasha said excitedly.

"New sparkly clothes, well that explains the dress," Alexa said as she looked down at Natasha's dress. It was purple and was covered in glitter, the thing could blind you when the right light hit it.

"Wait, what's a shadowhunter?" Jonathan asked as he looked down at the six year old questionably.

Magnus heard the question and quickly rushed over towards the children and picked up Natasha in his arms. "People who hunt shadows, they are quite strange people." Magnus lied, he looked over towards Clary who had one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wait, so you're telling me Uncle Alec was teaching her to hunt a shadow?" Alexa questioned, saying what both teenagers were thinking.

"As gorgeous as Alec maybe, he isn't operating on full cylinders upstairs. If you know what I mean." Magnus said. "Don't tell him I said that!"

"Alexa Jonathan Natasha, I think you all should go into the room while we have an adult talk," Sebastian said as he walked over to Clary.

"Okay father," Alexa and Jonathan said in union as they walked off to their bedroom.

"Natasha, no talking about anything unnatural," Magnus warned his daughter, she nodded in understanding and walked off to join her cousins.

"They mustn't find out," Magnus whispered once the children had left.

"We can't hide it from them any longer, last year Jonathan pointed out the parabatai rune on both of them and asked about it," Clary said.

"What did you tell them?" Magnus asked.

"Just that it was a birth mark they both had," Sebastian said, remembering how hard it was to convince the children that such things could be birth marks.

"We have to tell them," Clary pointed out.

"And we shall, but at the right time and moment."

…

"We were told to stay in our room," Alexa said as Jonathan opened the door and began to exit.

"And I fully intend to stay in the room, but I need to go to the attic and retrieve some paints," Jonathan pointed out to his sister and cousin, who were sitting on Alexa's bed and talking about God knows what.

"Why do you even need to paint? Art is stupid," Alexa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Art isn't stupid!" Jonathan said, a little hurt in his tone. Ever since he was young he loved to paint, draw, sculpt, anything artistic he would do.

"Well you're creeping me out with all these weird symbols you draw in your art book," Alexa said as she got up and grabbed her brother's art book from his bed and flicked through it. All those symbols looked so, weird. They didn't even seem like they represented anything. "How could I not think art is stupid when you crap creepy crap like this?"

"I don't even know what those are, they just come to me in my mind and I have to draw them," Jonathan said as he exited the room and walked down the hall. He didn't really care what she thought about him, it was never like he needed her approval.

Jonathan opened up the door and made his way up the stairs to the attic. He turned on the light and looked for the box labelled 'art supplies'.

Jonathan looked through boxes upon boxes of things. Nothing but old books and things from his and his sister's childhood.

In his search he came across a box labelled 'Clary's stuff'. His mother was bound to have some art supplies, he did after all get his art trait from her. Jonathan kneeled down and opened the box, there wasn't really any art supplies but there was a bunch of other things that made his eyes widen.

Daggers, weapons, black training gear, old books, and a cylinder with some of those symbols he has need seeing on it. Jonathan picked up one of the books and read the title, 'Shadowhunter Codex.' Confusion ran through him. What was going on here? Were his parents completely out of their minds? Were they murders? Were they apart of a colt of some sort?

Jonathan flicked through the book and it told things of vampires, werewolves, warlocks, demons and angels. It also said the cylinder thing was called a Steele. He was so fascinated in the book, he felt as if he couldn't put it down. Until…

"Jonathan," his dad said from the stair way to the attic. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh… I was just ahhh… looking for my art stuff," not a lie, he was looking for his art stuff but he just came across something different. Deciding not to tell his father of his find he pocketed the Steele and since the book was too big to just slip into a pocket he put it back into the box. Deciding to come back and read it once everyone was asleep.

"Well it's time to come down stairs," his father said.

"Coming father," Jonathan said as he rose to his feet. His eyes went from the box to straight ahead of him to his father. He didn't know what this was all about. Vampires. Werewolves. Demons. Warlocks. Angels. And he didn't know what his parents had to do with it. But whatever it was, he was going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Pretty please, for a late birthday present. :)<strong>

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and is excited to read on. Also I have another Clabastian/Clonathan story in the making and will be posting it up, hopefully soon. **

**Until next time hail and farewell. **

**-TJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Unedited)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is your Christmas present :D **

**I'm back. *awkwardly smiles*. I know I am such a bitch for not updating this story for so long, I just didn't get a lot of feedback for last chapter and I kinda forgot to write it. Plus a lot of really fucked up shit has happened since I last updated for you guys and it has really affected me and my life altogether. I came out about being bisexual to my friends, and they were so accepting about it I love them too much (It was hard for me to even say because my whole family are so homophobic). Also a lot of my health and mental health issues have been getting in the way of life happening. **

**IMPORTANT:**** Hey guys I am finally using my twitter account for good. I have decided to post images for my stories on my account. Right now I have got some pictures of Alexa and Jonathan on there so go and check them out follow me and tell me what you think (Also got an image you want me to post there? Send it to me and I will post it for you). My name is TJMorgenstern, but there is also a link on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three. <span>**

**Jonathan and Alexa-17 years old. **

"Jon," Alexa called as she ran after her brother, laptop bag jumping around as she ran and having to hold only her flat cap, not wanting it to fall from her head. "Hey," Alexa said, feeling a little breathless since she had just done PE and then having to run. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because," Jonathan said as he turned around and faced his sister. "I don't have to wait around for you just because you're my sister!" he pointed out, lifting the smoke he had in his hand, up to his lips and smoked it.

"I would be a little nicer to me if I were you," Alexa said, feeling a little pissed off. "We wouldn't want mother and father to find out about your smoking and drinking problem."

Her brother had started to smoke when they were sixteen, nine months later he realised his love for liquor. She remembered the day itself all too well for her own liking.

**One Year ago. **

"Where did you hide it Jonathan?" Alexa yelled angrily as she ripped apart her brother's room in search for her phone. "I swear to god you are a demon in place of my nice brother."

She had search everywhere in the house for her phone, but no sign of it. Jonathan had told her he had hidden it on her, so she decided to come and rip apart his room in search for it. No sign of it. Just when she was about to give up Alexa got to her knees and crawled under her brothers bed. It was a lot cleaner than expected, just a shoe box and some dirty magazines. She took hold of the shoe box and crawled back out with it in hand. Alexa removed the lid and examined inside. Condoms (some just the wrapper) Alexa shuddered at the thought of her brother fucking random chicks, a lighter, photos of him and his friends, a packet of smokes. Wait… a half empty packet of smokes.

Alexa gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan's face was a lot paler than usual, you could even see the very few red freckles on his cheeks clearer.

"Looking for my phone," Alexa said, she was pissed off to the point where she felt as if she would claw his eyes out.

"Well don't touch my stuff," Jonathan said, anger in his voice and Alexa could have sworn his pupils ate the white bit in his eyes. Jonathan walked over to her hand reached his hand out to grab the half empty smokes but Alexa pulled her hand away.

"Why are you smoking?" she asked as seriously as she could, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"It is none of your business, now give it here!" He basically yelled. Their parents weren't home at this moment, so he wasn't really that careful.

"These things can kill you."

"And I don't give a shit." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone. Quickly he threw the phone towards her and as she went to catch it he swiped the packet from her hand.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Jonathan…I—I…"

"Promise?"

"Okay."

**Present time.**

"You promised you wouldn't tell," Jonathan said, pouting his lip jokingly. He had always known his sister was loyal to her word, she was such a little angel.

"Yeah whatever, can you drive us home now?" she asked.

"Sure, c'mon," Jonathan said as he and Alexa walked side by side over towards the black car, which Jonathan owned. He pressed the button on the car keys and unlocked the car, allowing them to both jump in. Jonathan started the car and back out of the parking spot and drove out of the school parking zone.

It was a long car drive of nothing but silence between the siblings.

….

Jonathan pulled up out front of their house, he didn't know what but something just felt wrong. He must have had a worried look on his face when Alexa asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, getting out of the car and looking in the direction of the house. The warm spring wind blew his red hair into his eyes. "Stay in the car Alex, I mean it." Jonathan said as he closed the car door and began to walk over towards the house.

Alexa being the curious person she was unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, making sure to close it behind her and running towards her brother. She stood right behind him and he stopped in his tracks.

"I thought I told you to…"

"Jonathan, you should know what kind of person I am by now." Alexa said, walking towards the house with her brother close on her heel.

Alexa opened the door quietly and looked around the inside of the house. Nothing was out of place and it seemed completely normal.

Alexa rolled her eyes as she walked into the house, closing the door behind Jonathan. "See there is nothing wrong."

Jonathan looked up and tried to run but it was too late. His body was pinned against the wall and a hand was clamped around his throat, same with his sister. Alexa let out a small scream, since they were caught on surprise. Jonathan tried to break out but the man holding him punched him across the face.

"Let go," Alexa struggled, which she received a slap across the face for.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Jonathan said, blood dripping down the side of his face as he struggled to get free.

The man that was holding Alexa laughed at Jonathan's request and reached his hand up to cup Alexa's right breast. Alexa kicked and struggled and screamed but to no avail.

"Get your motherfucking dead beat hands off of her you fucking asshole," Jonathan felt his blood boil.

Alexa signed in relief as the man removed his hand from her boob. She looked up at Jonathan with worrying eyes. She saw something that froze her blood in fear, her brother's eyes even the whites were gone, swallowed by his black pupil. She had seen this before but this time it didn't just go away like before.

The man that was holding her pulled out a phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Mr Herondale, we have them. The Morgenstern siblings. Yes there are two of them. Yes we will bring them to Idris right away. Has Lightwood already taken Clarissa and Jonat…Sebastian Morgenstern?"

"Our parents? You fucking monster what have you done to them?" Alexa yelled, kicking and struggling to get free.

"Shut the fuck up kid and maybe the council will spare you. Nah, they wouldn't spare criminals like you." Both the men started to laugh.

Alexa felt tears prickle her eyes. They weren't criminals. Were they? What have they done to deserve this? What have their parents done to deserve this?

Just then Alexa heard the man that was holding Jonathan let out a loud scream. Jonathan wiped blood from his mouth and punched the man that was holding Alexa in the stomach, causing him to double over and hold his stomach. Jonathan grabbed hold of his sister's arm and began to pull her.

Jonathan ran, pulling his sister behind him, both those guys hot on their tail as they ran. Quickly Jonathan turned and pulled Alexa into his room. Locking the door behind him.

"Jonathan, what's going on?" Alexa asked, on the break of crying.

"I don't know, but I do know what to do," he said as he rummaged through his draw in search for his… there it is. Jonathan held the Steele in his hand and walked over to a clear wall where he began to draw the image in his head.

"There is no time for art you idiot, we have two lunatics trying to get in, we need to call the cops," Alexa almost yelled, fear coursing through her so badly she began to shake a little.

"I'm not doing art, I'm saving us." Jonathan said, just as he finished the portal appeared in front of him. "Listen to me Alexa," Jonathan said sternly as he walked over to his sister and lightly held her shoulders. "Those men out there aren't mortal, they are shadowhunters and so are mum, dad and us." Over the years after he had found that book he had done his own research and tried drawing runes himself. Once he came across the grey book full of runes and such he saw the parabatai rune and realised Alex and himself were shadowhunters with a bond. He knew no birthmark could be like that.

"Jonathan we don't have time for nonsense."

The door finally gave way and the men ran in. Jonathan grabbed hold of his sister's arm and pulled her towards the portal, basically throwing them both in, just in time before the portal closed itself on them.

Jonathan fell with Alexa on top of him, both coughing and trying to catch their breath. They both got to their feet and looked around at the large city before them. "Where are we?" Alexa asked as she watched the busy traffic go by, it seems like they landed in an alley way of some sort.

Jonathan let a small smile appear on his face. "It worked."

"What worked? Where the fuck are we Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?" Alexa almost yelled.

"New York City."

Alexa gasped. "But how?"

Jonathan chuckled. "None of what I told you was nonsense."

…

Clary groggily opened her eyes, her head pounded as she came to realise where she was. A cell. She laid on the cold hard stone ground of the cell. "Sebastian." She said quietly as she looked around the cell. Her eyes then rested on the motionless body of her husband, both his hands were chained to the wall.

Clary gasped, tears in her eyes as she crawled over to him and cupped his face with her hands. "Sebastian, please wake up." She said, breaking into sobs as she looked at him.

After a moment his eyes fluttered open as he began to cough uncontrollable. Clary hugged him close and continued to cry. "Sebastian Morgenstern, I thought I had lost you."

"It's okay Clary," Sebastian said, trying to hug his wife back but realising that his arms were chained to the wall.

The doors made an echo as it creaked open, a man began to walk in wearing nothing but shadowhunter black. Clary could recognise that face anywhere, even after years. Jace Herondale.

"Clary so nice to see you once more." Jace smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Jace, why are you doing this to us?" Clary asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes, holding Sebastian close to her. "You couldn't just let us go."

"Clary I'm doing this for your own good," Jace said as he made his way towards her, twirling a seraph blade in his hand. "He is your brother and you had a child to him. Better yet, twins to him." Jace spat, hate clear in his voice.

"You didn't care when we thought we were brother and sister," Clary said softly, not wanting to edge him on and that leading to him hurting or killing her husband.

"So your children, were they boys or girls or both?" Jace asked.

"Why would we tell you?" Sebastian spat, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"It doesn't matter, I'll see it soon shortly." Jace could see the fear in both of their faces, he smiled at this.

Then came a knock at the door and a woman entered, not just any woman Isabelle Lightwood. "Jace they got away."

"How could you let them get away?" Jace was furious.

"They got away in a portal to somewhere."

Clary signed in relief, as long as her children were safe nothing else mattered for the moment.

"Find them and bring them to me."

Isabelle nodded and exited. Jace turned back towards Clary and walked over to her, picking her up by her right arm and pulling her to her feet. Jace the roughly pushed his lips against hers in a kiss.

Clary felt a familiar feeling explode between the two. It was like trying your favourite food for the first time in years, only they were kissing. Clary was lost in the kiss, until she realised that her husband was watching this and she immediately tried to push herself away from Jace.

Jace chuckled. "You were enjoying it until you remembered he was watching, weren't you? C'mon Clary, come back to me and I will make sure that you stay safe."

"What about my children and Sebastian?" She asked.

"That I can make no promises for, seeing as they are all just filthy demon scum."

"My children aren't demon scum you weak motherfucker," Sebastian yelled from where he sat. Struggling with his bonds, trying to get loose.

Jace, still holding Clary, leaded down and punched Sebastian fair across the face. One, two, three, four, five, six times and still he continued to do it.

"No," Clary yelled as she struggled to help her husband. "Jace please don't do this, don't hurt him."

"Why shouldn't I Clary dear?" Jace asked, stopping momentarily.

"Because I will do whatever you want if…"

"CLARY NO!" Sebastian yelled, stilling dizzy from the blows. Jace punched him once again to silence him.

Clary held back her scream. "If you promise not to hurt my family in anyway."

"I already told you I cannot make a promise for demons." Jace explained softly to her.

"Please Jace, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them, please." Clary begged. Jace loved watching her beg him, maybe soon he could make her beg for something else.

"Clary please don't," Sebastian begged his wife.

"I guess I could see what I could do," Jace half smiled, watching as Clary's eyes lit up just that little bit. Jace walked over to the door and opened it, looking over towards Clary. "Coming? That is if you want your family to stay safe."

Clary looked over at Sebastian with sorrow in her eyes. "Please don't do this Clary, he's just going to go back on his word."

"We don't know that Sebastian. Any chance I can get to protect you, Alexa and Jonathan I have to try." Clary leaned over and lightly kissed him cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry."

She then rose to her feet and walked over to the door like Jace had instructed her to do, as if she was a dog and he was her master. Once she had reached the door Jace wrapped his arm around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"See you later Sebastian." Jace said as he closed the door, leaving Sebastian in the dark with nothing but his thoughts of what would happen to Clary and where ever his children were. Dear Raziel he hoped they were safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Could I get a few more reviews so it at least hits 20 for a Christmas Present?<strong>

**I hope you guys like it. Again sorry for the wait *hugs* hope this chapter and my hug made up for it, if not maybe I will kiss you (maybe). **

**If you haven't already go and check out my other story "Her Snow White Prince." I have been told it is pretty good, also it is Clonathan. And if you want to see what I have also been spending a lot of my time on go over to wattpad and check out my original story "Lost Humanity." My wattpad name is PrincessOfTheFallen, but there is also a link on my profile. **

**Till next time my fallen angels.**

**-TJ ****\_(****ツ****)_/**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Unedited, sue me.)**

**Hello, how are all my fallen angels? **

**The inspiration from this chapter came from a fanfiction I wrote about TMI when I was in year eight.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four. <span>**

"So what now?" Alexa asked, shivering a little as the cold air hit her body, all she was wearing was her blue school dress with no jumper because it was never really cold in Australia. But they weren't in Australia now. "Don't tell me you don't have a plan."

"Of course I don't have a plan." Jonathan stated.

"SERIOUSLY?" Alexa said frustrated. Everything was all coming down on her all at once, those men coming in to their home, their parents missing, learning about these 'powers' or whatever they were.

"Well Alex," Jonathan began, walking over to his sister and looking down into her bright emerald eyes as he lightly ran a hand through her snow white locks. "I didn't know that we were going to get attacked, I was as clueless to it as you were. So no we don't have a plan. But I do have an idea." Jonathan smiled, removing his hand from her hair and stepping back. "I just hope the New York Institute is a legit thing still."

"New York Institute?" Alexa asked.

"A place for nephilim to lodge in their time of need, or to just live there in general." Jonathan said, expecting that to clear it up but he could still see the confusion on her face.

"Nephilim? Do you expect me to know what that is?" she asked.

"Listen," Jonathan sighed. "When we find the institute I will explain everything I know to you, got it?"

Alexa pouted but nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, now let's go and take a look around."

Alexa nodded and followed Jonathan out of the alley and into the dark streets of New York City. Few cars drove by and lights flickered on and off. It seemed to be early morning here, or something like that.

The two teenagers wondered the street for ages. She wouldn't have minded it that much if only she had something warmer to wear then her blue school dress.

The two approached a bunch of buildings, most sounded like there was blearing music on the inside, others were dead silent. Yet none of them stood out to Jonathan as what the institutes were described as.

He scanned over the streets when his eyes came to rest on three men, a little older then himself and Alex, who appeared to be staring at himself and his sister. They stood at the door of a place called Pandemonium. Lightly grabbing hold of Alex's hand he pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just don't talk and keep walking." Jonathan warned, she hadn't seen the men so she didn't really get what he was going at.

They hurried down the street until the club was out of sight, Jonathan began to relax a little. Then he stopped in his tracks as a man began to walk towards them. Turning around he pulled Alexa with him he began to walk back the way they had come. Too soon they were stopped by another man, and then another walking towards them from their right. There was nowhere to run, unless they could climb up walls. Jonathan pushed Alexa behind him as the men came to a stop, not too far from the teenagers.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Jonathan asked, not once talking his eyes from the men or loosening his grip on his sister.

"You both can." One with bright green hair and skin so pale he looked sick said. A dark smile spread across his face revealing teeth that looked like fangs.

Jonathan's head snapped to the side as he saw one of the men reach their hand out to grab Alexa's arm, Jonathan pushed his hand away and pulled his sister closer to his body.

"I don't think we could help you, so we shall we leaving." Jonathan said, but was stopped by two arms grabbing the front of his shirt. He couldn't bring his arms up to defend himself, in fear that once he loosened his grip on her just a little they would take that advantage and grab his sister.

"Son and daughter of Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, oh yes I do believe you can help us." The man that had his hands gripping Jonathan's shirt said. "What do you think he would give to get these two back?" a man with purple hair laughed.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Alexa spoke up, everyone looked towards her. "Jonathan is the name of my brother. Our father is Sebastian Morgenstern." She said in an innocent voice.

The man with green hair approached her. He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes, they looked like the black parts had eaten his whole eye like Jonathan's did. "So innocent and naïve." He smiled. "How about we have some fun with this one first." He laughed, prying Jonathan's hands from her.

"You get your motherfucking hands off of her." Jonathan growled, he almost sounded animalistic. The man that had his hands on Jonathan lifted him slightly so he was dangling in mid-air and slammed him against the closest wall. In sudden shock and pain Jonathan loosened his grip just enough for the men to pull his sister away.

"NO." Alexa yelled as she struggled against the strong chest of the man who held her. "LET ME GO. HELP. HELP." She yelled. The man quickly punched her across the face to silence her. Alexa almost fell but the man had caught her, her head spun from the blow to the head.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HER YOU DEMON MOTHERFUCKER!" Jonathan yelled, kicking and swinging around, trying to get free from the man's grip.

The man who was holding Alexa laughed. "I'll do whatever I please." He smiled as he reached a hand up and gripped her right breast tightly. Alexa screamed in pain at how hard he held her.

"Knock him out boys. It will be easier to carry him then." The man holding Alexa said.

"NO, DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE."

The man holding Jonathan gave him a hard punch right across his face, causing blood to spill from Jonathan's noise and mouth. But it didn't knock him out. The man kept delivering blows to her brother's head, all failing to do what was intended.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US." Alexa yelled, not knowing what else to do.

The man behind her laughed so hard she could feel it vibrate from his body to hers, then suddenly he stopped laughing, his grip loosened on her, and… black ooze? Was dripping onto her shoulder. Turning around she saw that he was stabbed right through the throat.

A silent scream came from her mouth as she back up away from him. The next thing she knew something was wrapped around the man's neck and decapitated him.

The two other men watched, mouths gapped wide open. The man holding Jonathan dropped him to the ground, Jonathan grumbled to the cement not being able to hold his weight just yet. The last the two saw of the men was their backs to them as they ran.

As relieved as she was, fear also ran through her. Was the man that just murdered him going to do the same to her and her brother? She wondered.

But when their… saviour stepped into the light he smiled at them. He wasn't much taller than Jonathan, and he had a lot of muscles on his body. He wore only black, with a couple of symbols drawn on his arms, with knifes and a whip buckled to his belt. The boy had pale skin, long black hair that came down to his ear lobes, bright blue eyes, he looked very much like their uncle Alec yet very different as well. He's actually very attractive, Alexa thought as she stared at him.

"Sorry if I frightened you." The boy said as he approached them. He had an American accent. Alexa backed away as he stepped closer, he got the hint and didn't move another step. "I was just out hunting and saw the predicament you were in and couldn't just walk away."

"So you just murdered a man?" Alexa said.

"He was no man." The blue eyed boy spat in disgust. "Just another piece of shit demon."

The black haired boy began to move forward and Alexa backed away fearfully. "I'm just going to help your boyfriend there." He said as he pointed over to Jonathan. Alexa felt guilt rise in her, he had only gotten hurt protecting her, and so it was her fault. She ran over to sit beside him, tapping the side of his face to make sure he didn't close his eyes.

"Jonathan can you hear me?" Jonathan nodded. She sighed in relief.

The blue eyed boy sat beside them and looked down at Jonathan, it seemed as if he had noticed something and smiled. "He just needs an iratze."

"A what?"

The boy pulled out an object, kind of like what Jonathan had before to teleport them here. The boy pressed it to Jonathan's skin and drew something. Jonathan winced at the pain. "Stop you're hurting him."

The boy finished up and stepped back. Alexa looked over her brother's wounds and her eyes widened in amazement. They were healing. His cuts were gone in seconds.

"What did you do?" she asked.

The blue eyed boy looked at her as if she were mad. "I drew a rune on him." He smiled. "You guys aren't mundanes are you?"

Alexa was speechless. "No." Jonathan spoke up, looking completely undamaged, minus the dried blood on his face. "We're nephilim."

"Ahhh… Good. Wouldn't want to kill you after I just saved you."

Jonathan rose to his feet, so did Alexa. "Thank you, for helping us… sorry, your name is?" Jonathan smiled.

"Oh, where are my manners," Blue eyes said as he held out his hand for Jonathan to shake. "The name is Max Lewis."

Jonathan shook his hand firmly. "Max. My name is Jonathan and this is my sister Alexa."

"Sister?" Max said, shock was clear over his face. He looked over towards Alexa. "My apologies, Alexa."

"Don't even worry about it," Alexa smiled.

"Max." Jonathan began. "Would you know where the New York Institute is located?"

Max nodded. "In fact I do, and I was just heading back there myself." Max smiled. "Just saying, but you two were heading in the wrong direction."

"Lucky you were coming this way then." Jonathan said as he began to walk, this time in the direction Max had instructed.

"Yes, you were." Max said as he looked down at Alexa and winked at her. Alexa felt her cheeks heat up and her heart beat increase. Why was she feeling like this? She had never felt this way around someone before, so why now and why this strange blue eyed boy? Alexa pushed aside her thoughts and caught up to her brother.

Max caught up to them in a flash and walked beside Jonathan. The whole trip was silent, that was until Max spoke up.

"It's obvious that neither of you have been to New York before, so tell me, where are you from?" Max asked.

"We're actually from France." Jonathan lied. "We were raised as mundanes so we don't know much of the shadowhunter world."

"While you stay in the institute you can be trained, that is if you wish." Max told the two.

"Yes, we wish too."

The walk was silent, other than the two boys occasionally sharing conversation. Alexa said nothing, only listening to her brother and the new boy Max.

She was worried. Worried that her and her brother would have something terrible happen to them. Worried that those men would come back. But most of all she was worried about her parents, what was happening to them? Where were they?

"Here we are, the New York Institute." Max said, snapping Alexa from her thoughts. Her eyes cast up to the building before her. It looked as if she had visited a fairy tale land, a giant castle stood before her, not one of the ones princesses such as Cinderella would live in but an old time castle which queens and kings would live in.

"That's the institute." Jonathan said, more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah. Come in and we will help to arrange you both into rooms." Max said, leading the two up a pathway and through the two giant doors of the building.

"Maxwell." A woman with grey hairs showing through her black ones and blue eyes said as she walked down these stairs. "Who are these two?" the woman asked.

"Jonathan and Alexa." Max said, introducing the two. "This is my grandmother Mayrse Lightwood."

The two waved towards the woman, Mayrse.

Mayrse squinted her eyes as she looked up and down the two children. "What family do you both come from?" Mayrse asked, not taking her eyes from the teenagers.

"…Carstairs." Jonathan said, a little hesitant. "We come from the Carstairs family."

Mayrse softened her glare. "Carstairs. Sorry but you just remind me of two people, but then again my sight is terrible these days." Mayrse laughed.

"Gran, they need rooms." Max said to Mayrse.

"Oh yes, rooms. Maxwell I'm sure there are five empty rooms in the same corridor as yourself." Mayrse smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, your mother is cooking and I am going to get take out."

Max showed the two siblings their way around the institute, it was so giant Alexa didn't know if she could memorise everything.

Max stopped before a door and opened it up. "One of you can have this room and there is also a spare one across the hall."

Jonathan walked into the room.

Alexa smiled at Max. "Thank you Max. You have been so kind to us."

"The least I could do for a woman of such beauty."

Alexa blushed a bright red, against her pale skin it really stood out. Max smiled and gave her a wink. "Come get me if you need anything." Was the last thing he said before walking down the hall and entering a room, must have been his.

Alexa turned and walked into the same room as her brother did. He sat on the bed, shoes already kicked from his feet and laying across the bed.

"Were from the Carstairs family who lived in France?" Alexa said as she cross her arms over her chest.

Jonathan sighed. "Those people who attacked us and took our parents were shadowhunters. Meaning we can't trust anyone. We can't let them know we are Morgenstern's, our parents' names, our homes location. All we had to say was our name and that we're raised mundanes. That's it."

"He seems like a nice guy." Alexa said.

"Max, sure he saved our life, but if he found out who we really were he could be the one that ends it. Plus I don't trust Mayrse."

"What should we do then?"

"The best thing to do is to learn how to fight even just the basics," Jonathan said. "Then we need to find our parents."

"Why can't we just go and find them now?"

"We basically got our asses kicked in those two fights, a little training couldn't hurt more than getting our asses whooped right."

"Okay." Alexa smirked. "Now start explaining everything like you promised."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Review :D<strong>

**Hopefully I will see you all soon. :)**

**-TJ!**


End file.
